pokemonmiddlekingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Martial Artist
Some trainers physically exceed some pokemon in hand-to-hand combat. Their mastery of the Martial Artist is unparalleled by the untrained, random attempts of assault performed by any other trainer. They can take out other trainers with little efort, and their pokemon beneft from their exploits as well. The Martial Artist has a natural afinity for the Fighting, Steel, Rock and Ground types of pokemon and can better train them to use their attack to their full potential. Prerequisites: 13 STR, 13 DEX Key Abilities: Strength, Dexterity Negligent Ability: Intelligence Bonuses: +1 STR +1 DEX Penalties: -2 INT Class Features: Combat Focus, Martial Endurance Aura User A trainer who becomes one with the world surrounding them can use Aura. A Martial Artist who can read the psychological auras of strangers can know the intentions of a person without any conversation. They can emit bursts of energy, and create force felds around their body. An Aura User also has the ability to hear the thoughts of other who want their thoughts to be heard by the Aura User. The Aura User is a rarity in the pokemon world, a blessing in any traveling party. Black Belt At the top of every martial art is the Black Belt, the fnest fghters of their respective martial art. The Martial Artist who reaches this pinnacle of talent can easily combat any other trainer, and possibly powerful pokemon. Dirty Fighter Martial Artists are trained in rigorous conditions and are commonly disciplined while learning the way of the fist or sword. Dirty Fighters realized quickly that by not following those rules, they could be even more successful - dirty tricks and the use of their wits and environment gives them the upper hand. Afer all, a fight is a fight. Someone has to lose, and the Dirty Fighter isn’t going to be the loser so long as there’s something they can do to stop it - honesty be damned. Juggler The Juggler takes their dexterity to the streets to make some monetary gain. They perform tricks that involve slight of hand and are excellent street scammers. This may seem like abilities unrelated to pokemon training, but while battling those quick fngers can turn into a quickly delivered potion – from across the feld. Even switching pokemon can be done in a few seconds when this Martial Artist is battling. With a keen eye and attention to how any situation, or any thing, is always handled well by the Juggler. Message Terapist When a Martial Artist studies all of the pressure points on a human being, they can therapeutically relax that friend with massage. With further study, they can master those pressure points on a pokemon. This is useful to increase the happiness of a pokemon or relax them before a contest. Due to most pokemon evolving based on their relationship with their trainer, the Massage Terapist is key to building a bond between pokemon and trainer. Ninja These Martial Artists do not rely on the straightforward, brute-force combat of other paths. Instead, the Ninja refne themselves with training in potent poisons that can bring the strong to their knees, the speed to evade the most dangerous of assaults, the use of dangerous traps, and the art of stealth. Combined, these turn them into deadly, feared warriors. Weapons Master The Weapons Master is a deadly Martial Artists who uses weapons as an extension of their bodies. They can use various bladed, blunt, or pointed weapons to improve the damage they deal to foes. It would be nearly impossible for another trainer untrained in such arts to take on a Weapons Master without their pokemon’s help.